battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demolisher
Plague | blocking = Blocking | hp defense = | armor defense = | game file name = veh_demolisher }} Overview The Demolisher is the promotional unit for the ninth Boss Strike against Rebel Sergeant Ludlow, available April 24-29, 2014. It was re-released for one day on October 25th 2015 for as part of the Breaking Into the Vault! sale. It is a fortification devastator, though its role as such is limited by poor resistances and low hitpoints and armor compared to heavier vehicles such as tanks. It comes with three attacks, all very devastating under correct circumstances. The first attack, Demolish, is a wide-sweeping crushing attack, capable of hitting up to 10 units depending on placement and opponents. It is extremely devastating against infantry and unarmored vehicles arranged in rows, since its precise attacks can strike units hiding behind anything short of non-full blocking, such as soldiers and light vehicles. The attack has a critical bonus against vehicles but a negative critical bonus against infantry. Despite the negative critical bonus, it is still extremely effective against infantry since many infantry units the Demolisher will face do not have resistances against crushing attacks, and in fact some are vulnerable to such attacks. The second attack, the 10 Ton Drop, is a precise explosive attack which deals some splash damage to surrounding units. Due to the explosive nature of the attack, it is quite devastating to unarmored or lightly armored vehicles, and is capable of dealing considerable damage to vehicle such as Heavy Tanks. Due to its much longer range, it is considerably more versatile than the Demolish attack since it is more effective behind the protection of tanks than the Demolish attack. The third attack, Earthquake, is a large crushing area attack which deals guaranteed critical damage against defenses, such as Sandbags, unmanned turrets, Portable Walls and various defensive structures on player bases or against PvE enemies. However, it can only attack these units, and because of that, its potential damage is often unrealized. Overall, it is an excellent support unit. Its attacks are devastating, but caution must be taken due to its relatively low durability and long repair time. Fortunately, all it costs to repair are Gold, Iron and Oil. Keep in mind that the armor will allow you to take a few hits, such as a stray rocket or artillery splash damage. However, do not count on it. Attacks Wrecking Ball (Swing)= | attack1 = }} |-| Wrecking Ball (Drop)= | attack1 = }} |-| Wrecking Ball (Quake)= | attack1 = }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | pc7 = | pc8 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | reward7 = | reward8 = | uv = 17; 22; 27; 32; 37; 42; 47; 53 | levelreq = 15; 25; 35; 45; 55; 60 | prerankreq = 15-29; 30-39; 40-49; 50-59; 60-64; 65-70 }} Cost Trivia *In real life, wrecking cranes will definitely not damage a tank, but instead make a loud noise that would deafen people. (Sounds Familiar?) *The promo splash art refers to Miley Cyrus' song, Wrecking Ball with the words "it came in like a wrecking ball", part of the song's chorus. * The hook holding up the wrecking ball its self is always facing with the open end to the player's left * It was the "Super Rare" prize for the 11th Secret Vault event , and the "Rare" prize for the 12th. * It was the Day 4 promo for the 2nd Breaking Into the Vault! event. Gallery File:Demolisher Splash.png|Promotional splash graphic. File:Demolisher Facebook Promo.png|Demolisher promo image. File:Demolisher Large.png|Large artwork.